Miss Murder
by Maten
Summary: Cuando Sakura se ve amenazada no le queda de otra que huir y buscar a su enemigo aunque esto signifique infiltrarse entre los peores asesinos y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, sin tener que otra opción que perdir ayudar al único asesino que conoce: Sasuke


**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!**

**Ayyy wooow después de todo el tiempo en que jamás creyeron que publicaría algunos de mis proyectos, por fin la espera ha acabado XD**

**Así es!! Al fin he decidido publicar esto, que se titula Miss ****Murder****.**

**Seguramente se preguntaran, por que de entre tantos proyectos e historias me he decidido por este, bueno simple razón:**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TEME!!!!!!**

**Si!!!! Este es tu regalo del que tanto presumo jejeje, feliz cumpleaños mujer!!!**

**Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas ¿¿verdad?? Pues ya vez, por ti estoy publicando por primera vez en mi vida y prometo no te decepcionaras del fic.**

**Ya veras como todos se sentirán envidiosos de que este fic sea exclusivamente dedicado a tu personita :)**

**Y bueno, esa es la razón.**

**La verdad espero que les guste este fic, y bueno siendo en cumple de mi querida fauna, he decidido hacerle un regalote y por eso que puse este capitulote ¡¡ De 23 hojas!! Bestia nunca había escrito tanto de un jalón, ¡¡todo en un día!!**

**Ah eso si les advierto, en este fic aparece un personaje, creación mía, llamada Himiko Taira, espero no les moleste, pero es que normalmente todas mis historias son creadas a partir de sueños que yo tengo y pues cuando soñé este, lo soñé desde el punto de vista de este personaje. Ojala y no se molesten, y prometo no quitara protagonismo a nadie. OK?**

**Y bueno yo ya no los entretengo, que seguro ya me quieren criticar como escritora y no los culpo, yo ya estoy impaciente por que me critiquen :D **

**Ah una cosa más jeje, si quieren saber de que se trata este fic, vayan a mi perfil y en donde dice proyectos- sasusaku, buscan Miss ****Murder**** y ahí sale el ****summary**** completito OK?? Así ya saben k ondas con el fic y si les llama o no.**

**Bueno yo ya, prometo no entretenerlos mas jojojo, y con ustedes CHA-CHAN!!! :**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miss Murder**

**By Maten**

**To Nena_Uchiha22**

-¡DEPRISA! ¡Llévenlo a urgencias rápido! – grito una de mis enfermeras a cargo.

Tan pronto lo vi salir por la ambulancia, tire mi café y corrí hacia la sala de operaciones en urgencias para alistarme.

Estaba alterada, seguramente ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo rápido que estaba corriendo, ya que llegue ahí antes que los paramédicos, y para cuando ellos lo estaban colocando en la camilla, yo ya tenia puesta mi bata y mis guates, y estaba lista para la acción.

Lo mire rápidamente mientras le cortaban la camisa y no pude hacer otra cosa que sollozar levemente, era el quinto de esta semana, primero había sido Ino, después Hinata, luego se habían ido contra Tenten y Rock Lee simultáneamente, y ahora al poco tiempo habían logrado irse en contra de Naruto; sin embargo Naruto presentaba peores condiciones que los demás, lo cual me había puesto histérica, ya que se trataba de mi mejor amigo, y sentía que esto ya no era una simple casualidad.

Mire a través del movimiento de las puertas, y pude localizar a Tsunade-sama corriendo, seguramente para ayudar a Naruto. Estaba segura que estaba tan preocupada como yo, y no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos.

-Sakura-san estamos listo para intervenir. – me comento una de las enfermeras.

-¡Sakura, ¿Qué a pasado aquí?! – comento Tsunade-sama al entrar a la sala mientras se colocaba la bata y los guantes a gran velocidad.

-Aparentemente ha sido un ataque en emboscada mientras entrenaba Tsunade-sama. – conteste mientras revisaba sus signos vitales. – ¡Apenas esta vivo!

En ese momento tanto Tsunade-sama como yo comenzamos a trabajar. Estábamos desesperadas, por que sentíamos que se nos iba alguien muy importante para las dos y no estábamos dispuestas a dejarlo ir.

Yo comencé a trabajar en las heridas superficiales del cuerpo, mientras que mi mentora trabajaba en las heridas mortales de los órganos vitales.

Mientras colocaba mis manos en las piernas de Naruto, me di cuenta que estas heridas habían sido hechas por un experto, ya que era demasiada la precisión de los puntos de chakra en donde había encajado los kunais como para ser obra de un simple ninja.

Estaba asustada, ya que todas las victimas presentaban casi las misma heridas, lo que por lógica quería decir que el atacante se trataba de una misma persona, pero seguramente debía ser alguien sumamente experto, ya que ni siquiera los ninja ANBU sabían de esta clase de técnicas.

Seguí curando sus heridas, y voltee a ver a Tsunade-sama quien hacia un enorme esfuerzo por curar a nuestro amigo; sin embargo podía ver en su rostro la desesperación y angustia, pero sobretodo el dolor que sentía, pues al igual que yo, sabia que las probabilidades de que Naruto saliera de esta situación sin mayor problemas como en las otras veces eran muy, pero muy pocas.

En ese momento el ritmo cardiaco comenzó a decender, ¡Lo estábamos perdiendo!

-¡SAKURA, DEPRISA, SU CORAZÓN! – me grito con fuerza Tsunade-sama y al instante me dirigí a su mayor órgano vital y comencé a aumentar mi chakra verde para estabilizarlo, estaba exhausta pero no me importo.

En ese momento su ritmo comenzó a ascender un poco, pero de un momento a otro su ritmo descendió aun mas de lo que ya estaba y tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Y sin darme cuenta su ritmo cardiaco estaba en ceros…

Rápidamente, Tsunade-sama, me empujo hacia atrás y se coloco en mi lugar produciendo más chakra del que yo jamás produciría en toda mi existencia, mientras que los enfermeros trataban de volverlo a la vida mediante choques eléctricos, pero era inútil, Naruto se estaba muriendo, sino es que ya estaba muerto.

Me quede mirando estúpidamente hacia el rostro de mi mejor amigo, mientras los otros trataban de regresarlo a la vida. Estaba en estado de shock, no podía moverme, ni siquiera podía apartar la vista de su rostro, lo único que podía sentir eran las lagrimas que mojaban a borbotones mis mejillas.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, Naruto siendo tan fuerte, se estaba muriendo y justo en ese momento Tsunade-sama bajo la cabeza y los enfermeros se alejaron un poco del cuerpo inmóvil de mi Naruto. Y fue entonces que uno de ellos pronuncio aquellas desgarradoras palabras…

-Hora de deceso 7:53am, preparen el cuerpo. – dijo el jefe de enfermeros.

-Jefe, creo que deberíamos dejar el cuerpo un momento… - le susurro una paramédica al enfermero, mientras nos volteaba a ver a Tsunade-sama y a mí.

-Esta bien, tienes razón… - le contesto el enfermero al ver el estado de ambas.

Tsunade-sama me miro aun tirada en el suelo, y sin dirigirme palabra alguna me comunico lo mucho que lo lamentaba através de sus lagrimas, se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente en el piso, sin que yo pudiera devolverle el abrazo a causa de mi estado, y después se dirigió rápidamente a la salida sin voltear a ver el cuerpo del difunto. Estaba tan desconsolada como yo, solo que ella tenia otras formas de demostrarlo y seguramente, no la iba a ver por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, hasta que me quede a solas con el cadáver de mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi Naruto…

No pude evitar sentir que la lagrimas salían con mas fuerza y esta vez hasta me costaba trabajo respirar, aquel pensamiento me había puesto la carne de gallina.

El solo pensar que el ya no iba a estar ahí, conmigo, a mi lado…

El simple hecho de imaginarme una vida sin Naruto me era algo imposible…

Me costaba mucho trabajo aceptar que alguien tan fuerte hubiera muerto de aquella manera, y yo siendo un ninja medico, siendo su mejor amiga, no hubiera podido hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Me levante lentamente, como si fuera un zombie y mire a su cuerpo, estaba lleno de heridas, lleno de sangre, pero sobretodo carente de vida. Sin duda aquella imagen no era para nada, la que quería conservar de mi Naruto. Quería recordarlo alegre, infantil como siempre lo había hecho.

Lo mire un poco mas, pero de tan solo pensar que así se quedaría por siempre, se me hizo algo intolerable, algo inmundo, algo imperdonable, hasta que me voltee bruscamente dándole la espalda al cadáver.

Comencé a llorar bruscamente, sin poder contenerme, y me sujete el pecho abrazándome a mi misma. En esos momentos el vacío y el hueco que sentía en todo mí ser era algo que no podía soportar, sentía que jamás seria capaz de superarlo.

En ese instante no pude dejar de pensar en todos esos momentos juntos, desde nuestros primeros días juntos como un equipo hasta ahora.

Pensé en aquel día en que nos convertimos en mejores amigos, el día en que nos hicimos compañeros de casa. Los días en que me invitaba a comer ramen o los momentos en que solíamos ir a aquel bello jardín después de un día largo de trabajo.

El simple hecho de que todo aquello se fuera esfumado tan pronto era algo sumamente difícil de asimilar, y fue en ese momento que pensé en como lo iban a tomar los demás, ya que no podía imaginarme a Hinata sin su Naruto, y mucho menos ahora que por fin se había declarado ante él.

Comencé a llorar aun más fuerte, ya que no había pensado en ese aspecto, como se supone que le vería la cara a Hinata, para anunciarle que su novio había muerto justo enfrente de mí, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Simplemente Naruto era alguien irremplazable para la vida de muchas personas en la aldea, pero en especial para mí, ya que no imaginaba el vacío y abandono que sentiría todos los días sin el.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas sonrisas que me había dedicado, en todos los sueños que se habían esfumado, en cada una de sus tontas frases que tanto me alegraban en los momentos difíciles.

_Sakura-chan algún día seré Hokage, ¡De veras!..._

_Sakura-chan cuando sea Hokage traeré de vuelta a Sasuke-baka…_

_Sakura-chan eres la mejor amiga que he tenido…_

_Sakura-chan ¿Quieres comer ramen con tu mejor amigo?_

_Sakura-chan eres muy inteligente, algún día seré tan inteligente como tu…_

_Sakura-chan eres la mejor…_

_Sakura-chan te quiero…_

_Sakura-chan…_

_Sakura…_

-¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!! – grite de manera desgarradora, sin poder evitarlo al escuchar como su voz se desvanecía de mi memoria. - ¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!

En ese instante recupere el movimiento y me abalance sobre su cuerpo inmóvil, gritando una y otra vez que no me abandonara. Estaba más que desconsolada y sintiéndome como una imbécil por no haberlo ayudado.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! – gritaba una y otra vez mientras me apoyaba encima de su pecho. - ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué Naruto?!

Estaba destrozada hasta la medula y mi cabeza no dejaba de pasarme imágenes de los dos juntos y de recordarme que nunca más reviviría esos momentos.

Levante mi cuerpo del suyo inmóvil y lo mire al rostro, estaba lleno de sangre, pero aun se notaba aquel bello rostro de mi rubio favorito.

-No te puedes morir ahora Naruto, tienes que convertirte en Hokage ¿Recuerdas? – le dije aun con borbotones de lagrimas en los ojos. – No puedes abandonarnos.

Lo mire en silencio, como esperando que solo fuera un mal sueño y me despertara en ese momento, pero por desgracia aquella era mi realidad y como siempre me mostraba tan débil como en todas las ocasiones. Simplemente no podía aceptar que Naruto estuviese muerto, ni siquiera podía imaginarme una vida sin el.

-Prometiste que seguirías tu camino ninja y te convertirías en Hokage, lo prometiste, lo prometiste ¡lo prometiste! ¡LO PROMETISTE! – comencé a gritar mientras le golpeaba el pecho como si fuera a reaccionar en cualquier instante y a detenerme.

Estaba tan molesta, tan desesperada, tan triste, tan decepcionada de mi misma y mi debilidad, estaba tan lastimada por dentro, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis manos comenzaron a producir un brillo muy extraño…

Parecía un brillo que provenía de todo mi cuerpo, y poco a poco se fue haciendo mas y mas intenso a media que mi desesperación y tristeza crecía, hasta que de un momento a otro, mientras me encontraba privada en llanto, aquel resplandor proveniente de todo mi cuerpo comenzó a quemarme y se hizo cegador expandiéndose por toda la sala, cegándome por un momento.

Una vez que aquel resplandor desapareció y todo volvió a su normalidad, yo me fui de espaldas y caí al suelo de sentón. No sabia que diablos había sido eso, pero sabia que había provenido de mi y que era la causa por la que me sentía tan débil en ese momento.

Trate de recuperar la respiración y poco a poco la nubosidad se fue haciendo mas clara hasta que pude ver correctamente. Y fue entonces, que trate de pararme lentamente y dirigirme al cuerpo inerte de Naruto para haber si aquello lo había afectado, pero cuando lo mire me di cuenta que estaba tal cual lo había dejado.

En ese entonces comencé a llorar nuevamente encima de su pecho, tapándome la cara con su cuerpo y alargando mis brazos para sujetar una de sus manos.

-Ay Naruto, como lo lamento… - dije entre sollozos.

Seguí llorando quedamente, y repitiendo lo mucho que lo lamentaba una y otra vez sin poder detenerme.

-La… me…en…tas… ¿Qu…é?... Sa…kura…chan… - logre escuchar cerca de mi oído.

En ese mismo instante, levante mi cabeza con brusquedad y mire hacia el rostro de mi mejor amigo fallecido y fue entonces que lo vi, ese par de ojos que tanto quería…

Naruto estaba vivo…

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar como niña chiquita y me frote los ojos para sabes si no era producto de mi imaginación, seguramente todo esta situación me estaba afectando la cabeza y me estaba volviendo loca.

Me levante rápidamente de encima del cuerpo de Naruto y lo mire fijamente al rostro, con la misma mirada que alguien tiene cuando ve a un fantasma.

Trate de respirar lentamente y me tape la boca para no dejar escapar un grito; sin embargo estaba muerta de miedo y mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado.

Entonces, en ese momento, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, como si estuviera recién levantándose de un largo sueño y se recostó un poco sobre sus codos, para después dirigirme su mirada con aquellos hermosos ojos azul zafiro que solo el poseía.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto de lo mas extrañado mientras se sentaba en la camilla y se estiraba. – Que chistosa te vez, parece que viste un fantasma.

Yo aun me encontraba paralizada del miedo. Simplemente me era imposible creer que se encontraba con vida, que Naruto había revivido era imposible. Y de ser así, ¿Cómo había logrado hacerlo? Por que estaba claro que algo había tenido que ver aquel resplandor, de hacia unos momentos y sin duda tenia que averiguarlo.

Pero por el momento lo mas importante era no desmayarme, por ningún motivo tenia que desmayarme, ya que tenia miedo que al hacerlo, me despertara con mi antigua realidad y me diera cuenta que esto era solo una alucinación mía.

Naruto me miro de lo mas raro, y después miro a su alrededor, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, me abalance hacia sus brazos y lo abrase con tanta fuerza que hasta me dolía.

En ese momento mientras lo abrazaba, me di cuenta que era real, que Naruto realmente estaba ahí y no era producto de mi cabeza, ya que podía sentirlo en mi abrazo y podía sentir como el me abrazaba de vuelta, tan fuerte como yo.

Nuevamente comencé a llorar como en un principio, como si lo hubiera perdido de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo había recuperado, y ciertamente eso también me daba tanto miedo como haberlo perdido, ya que se me hacia algo tan escalofriante que un muerto reviviera después de tanto tiempo fallecido, y lo peor era que yo lo había ocasionado.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma? – me pregunto Naruto preocupado por mi estado en ese momento y por la forma en que me comportaba tan rara. – ¿Acaso algo malo sucede? Y ¿Por qué estamos en el hospital?

Me aleje muy poco de él, lo suficiente solo para verle el rostro, y cerciorarme de que estaba bien. Él me alejo un poco más y me sujeto la cara con las manos, mirándome preocupado, mientras que yo solo me limitaba en mirarlo; sin embargo me sentía muy, pero muy débil y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió obscuro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué cree que aya sucedido, Tsunade-sama? – pregunto lo que claramente era la voz de Kakashi-sensei, solo que esta vez no se mostraba solemne, mas bien sorprendida.

-No lo se Kakashi, pero claramente a sido un milagro. – contesto Tsunade-sama aun mas sorprendida que Kakashi. – Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Sakura nos cuente.

-Y que me cuenta de Naruto-kun, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto otra voz en el lugar, deduje que por el tono de voz, se trataba de Himiko.

-Si, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo lo tendremos en observación algunos días, solo por precaución. – contesto Tsunade-sama, un tanto rara. – Es increíble lo que paso, aun no puedo creerlo.

-Dígamelo a mí, en un instante estoy corriendo para el funeral de un amigo y en otro estoy corriendo para la resurrección de ese amigo. – dijo Kakashi-sensei con ironía.

-Bueno lo importante es que ambos se encuentran bien, no te mentiré, debo admitir que todo este asunto me tiene de lo más preocupada, pero ahorita lo importante es disfrutar que Naruto sigue con nosotros. – dijo Tsunade-sama maravillada.

-En este momento se encuentra en la otra sala, con los otros atacados ¿No? – dijo Himiko alejándose un poco. – Me alegro que los otros también estén bien.

-Si, es una suerte que todos se hayan salvado. – dijo Tsunade-sama. – Iré a ver como se encuentran, y repetirles que ninguna palabra de esto a nadie.

-No lo se, Tsunade-sama, ¿Usted realmente cree que Sakura, allá tenido que ver en todo esto? – pregunto Kakashi-sensei mientras su voz se acercaba a mi. – Ambos hemos trabajado muchos años con ella y sabemos de lo que es capaz, realmente no creo que ella haya sido la causante de lo sucedido.

-Pues realmente no lose Kakashi, Sakura siempre a demostrado tremendas habilidades y un excepcional control del chakra. – de repente Tsunade-sama se detuvo, como si estuviera razonando algo. – Sin embargo, ella no lo pudo traer a la vida por si sola, debió haber algo más, que la ayudo.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué le sucederá a Sakura-chan si ella tuvo algo que ver en esto? Digo, ¿Qué le pasaría si ella fuera responsable de lo sucedido? – pregunto Himiko disimulando perfectamente su curiosidad.

Ante esta pregunta, trate de abrir los ojos un poco y mirar por el reflejo de la ventana. Quería escuchar lo que Tsunade-sama tenía que decir, pero sobre todo quería ver su semblante.

Tenía una cara seria, como si no supiera que contestar, pero sobretodo tenia una mirada confusa, como si se estuviera debatiendo por dentro.

-Pues… no lose Himiko. Es algo difícil de responder, pero… - y se detuvo, y nuevamente mostró esa mirada confundida. – Supongo que si Sakura tuviera algo que ver, la tendría que poner a prueba y hacerle algunos estudios que lo demostraran.

En ese momento, se escucho un estruendo proveniente de afuera, como si alguien estuviera peleando allá afuera y poco después escuche los gritos de varios enfermeros que gritaban una y otra vez "sálvense el que pueda".

En seguida nuevamente se escucho otro estruendo y entonces Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei se voltearon a ver como si ya supieran lo que estaba pasando y suspiraron pesadamente. En ese instante ambos voltearon a ver a Himiko, pero antes de que estos articularan palabra, Himiko se les adelanto.

-No se preocupen, yo me quedare con Sakura-chan. – dijo Himiko. – Ustedes vayan.

Escuche unos pasos que se alejaban rápidamente, seguido de un abrir y cerrar de puertas, y después escuche como alguien se acercaba a mi y se sentaba a mi lado.

Trate de moverme un poco, pero aun me sentía muy débil y me pesaba todo el cuerpo; sin embargo poco a poco logre recuperar la movilidad, y fui abriendo los ojos por completo.

-¡Sakura-chan! – exclamo Himiko en cuento la voltee a ver, estaba sorprendida, jamás la había visto con tal cara y también había un deje de preocupación en sus facciones. – Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es posible lo de Naruto? ¿Tuviste algo que ver es eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no? ¿Qué paso?

Me hacia tantas preguntas de manera tan rápida que apenas si le entendía y con el mareo que sentía, me era muy difícil ponerle atención, pero a pesar de eso trate contestarle.

-Me encuentro bien, Himiko-chan, pero ni yo misma se lo que paso y tampoco me doy una explicación para lo de Naruto. – le dije lentamente tratando de no revolverme.

De repente, Himiko se paro de su silla y se sentó a un costado de mi cama, tomando una postura seria y un tanto misteriosa, lo cual me dio mucha curiosidad.

-Sakura-chan, yo se que no confías mucho en mi, pero por favor debes decirme que sucedió exactamente dentro de la sala de urgencias. – me dijo Himiko, de forma muy seria y mirándome a los ojos. – Realmente necesito saberlo, tal vez podría ayudarte.

La mire un tanto dudosa, realmente me extrañaba su posición; sin embargo su mirada me detonaba confianza, siempre lo hacia, por la seriedad que demostraba en ella.

La relación entre Himiko y yo, no era la mejor de las amistades del mundo, si éramos amigas y de cierta forma compañeras de equipo, pero entre ella y yo no existía toda la confianza del mundo, por que nosotras así lo habíamos querido.

Para mi la forma en como Himiko siempre me había considerado era como la porrista numero uno de Sasuke, una chica sin cerebro que babea por el mas guapo y yo en cambio la consideraba una genio arrogante, fría y sin sentimientos como Sasuke y Neji, pero desde que él se había ido las cosas entre ambas habían mejorado y ambas nos habíamos dado tiempo para conocernos un poco mas, mas no para este extremo; sin embargo en ese momento realmente necesitaba contarle a alguien lo sucedido o explotaría, e Himiko parecía alguien en quien se podía confiar, después de todo Kakashi y Sasuke le habían confiado sus secretos alguna vez y aun los mantenía como tales.

-Pues veras… no se como explicarte, ni siquiera se como empezar. – le comente sintiéndome un tanto tonta, ya que ella me esperaba con tanta paciencia y tolerancia, cosa poco abundante en ella, mientras que yo solo la hacia perder el tiempo.

-Solo cuéntame todo de lo que te acuerdes. – me dijo con calma, cosa rara en ella.

Trate de hacer memoria, pero revivir todos esos momentos me era algo difícil y sumamente doloroso; sin embargo sabia que sacándolo me serviría y además, en cierta forma la posición que había tomado Himiko me parecía como si ella supiera algo.

Y entonces, poco a poco comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido en cuanto Naruto, absolutamente todo, ni siquiera escatime en detalles, estaba tan entrada en la platica que inclusive sentí que nuevamente lo estaba viviendo y no pude evitar tener ese estallido de sentimientos nuevamente, mientras que Himiko solo me miraba fijamente concentrando toda su atención en mis palabras y grabándolas en su memoria.

Al finalizar, mire a Himiko para ver la reacción en su rostro, como siempre se mostraba seria y no decía palabra alguna, estaba mirando hacia el frente con la mirada sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos, seguramente analizando cada una de mis palabras.

La mire unos instantes preguntándome en que estaría pensando, y al poco rato Himiko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levanto rápidamente de mi cama, mientras fruncía el seño como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante y al poco tiempo se puso seria otra vez y me miro con seriedad, pero con un cierto tono de preocupación.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que ese brillo en tu cuerpo significa? – me pregunto.

-No, pero me gustaría saberlo. – le conteste de forma honesta, mirando hacia el piso, ya que me decepcionaba no tener nada de información sobre el asunto.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar a averiguarlo, pero tengo que irme en este instante. – me dijo.

-¡En serio! No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería Himiko-chan. – le conteste de forma sonriente, tal vez con un poco de esperanza; sin embargo en ese momento comencé a razonar sus palabras y encontré ciertas interrogativas en su afirmación. – Pero ¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo tengo mis medios. – me contesto de forma misteriosa, pero algo en mi me dijo que no debía hacer mas preguntas.

-Muchas gracias Himiko-chan. – conteste de forma gentil y amistosa, abrazándola.

En ese momento ella me sonrío, de una forma muy dulce, ya que sin duda no se esperaba mi reacción y sin duda yo no me esperaba la suya, era raro verla sonreír.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que irme, necesito ir a casa. – Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, y después un tanto raro en ella, me abrazo fuertemente. – Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, por traer a Naruto-kun de vuelta, te prometo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Se separo un poco de mi y me sonrío otra vez, realmente estaba muy cambiada, jamás la había visto tan afectuosa y mucho menos agradecida. Se paro nuevamente y si dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo momentos antes de salir.

-Te avisare si encuentro algo. – me comento mientras abría la puerta. – Recupérate pronto Sakura-chan. – me dijo sonriendo.

Y tan pronto dijo esto, salio de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Di un suspiro, por alguna razón hablar con Himiko me había hecho bien y me sentía mas relajada; sin embargo mi momento de paz se vio interrumpido cuando de repente escuche el azote de la puerta y vi entrar a todos mis amigos a mi habitación.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! – gritaron todos al unísono.

No lo podía creer, casi todos se encontraban ahí, a excepción de los atacados recientemente. Pero aun así me sorprendía verlos a todos en el hospital.

Mire sus rostros sonrientes, muy distintos al que tenía Himiko, como si no les importara nada de lo ocurrido con el pobre Naruto.

Poco a poco todos entraron a la habitación y rodearon mi cama.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? – les conteste un tanto tímida ante tanta atención.

-Sakura-chan, que bueno que te encuentras bien. – me comento Sai entregándome un pequeño ramo de flores. – También estábamos preocupados por ti.

-No debieron preocuparse tanto, ya ven aquí estoy vivita y coleando. – les conteste un tanto apenada. – Deberían preocuparse por los demás enfermos.

-¿Enfermos? Sakura-chan, no te enteraste. – me comento Kiba sumamente emocionado.

-¿De que Kiba-kun? – le comente un tanto confundida.

-Ya no hay enfermos en el hospital de Konoha, les dieron de alta a todos hoy por la mañana. – me dijo con tono jovial y feliz, supuse que por Ino. – Hoy justo después de que Naruto saliera de su operación, todos los enfermos despertaron estando curados.

¿Operación de Naruto? ¿Qué acaso no sabían que había muerto y después revivido? ¿Y por que Himiko si parecía estar informada de eso y los otros no? ¿Y que había pasado con los otros enfermos? ¿Acaso el resplandor también les había afectado a ellos?

Comencé a hacerme una serie de preguntas interminables, mientras mis compañeros comenzaban a platicar entre ellos y poco a poco fui llegando a una conclusión.

Mi conclusión era que, seguramente Tsunade-sama solo le había platicado a Himiko y Kakashi-sensei acerca del accidente por que eran los más cercanos a nosotros y no quería conmocionar a mis padres mientras estuvieran de misión.

Y seguramente lo de la operación de Naruto era la mentira con la que habían disfrazado su resurrección, para no alarmar a los otros y no hacer un gran escándalo.

Y en cuanto a los enfermos, lo mas seguro que lo mismo que le paso a Naruto, les paso a ellos y por eso todos se recuperaron instantáneamente; sin embargo aun había una interrogativa por responder.

-Y Naruto, ¿Cómo esta Naruto? ¿Se encuentra bien? – comencé a preguntar.

-Naruto se encuentra bien Sakura-chan. – me contesto Shikamaru con ese tono de aburrimiento típico en el. – Solo que se quedara unos días por protocolo.

En ese instante me levante lentamente, mientras todos comenzaban a platicar acerca de lo que había sucedido últimamente, aparentemente nadie se había percatado de que había cruzado toda la habitación.

Antes de salirme, mire a hacia atrás, hacia todos mis amigos. Todos parecían tan felices, tan contentos, sin nada que los perturbara y yo en cambio me encontraba un tanto en shock por todo lo sucedido en todo el día. Los mire un poco mas, era extraño pero sentía un sentimiento de tristeza cada que los veía, no podía evitar pensar que la experiencia de hoy había sido mas traumante de lo que creía y que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos podía irse para siempre.

En ese momento y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Naruto, dejando a mis amigos solos en mi habitación.

Comencé a caminar guiada por las quejas y gritos de pelea provenientes de Naruto y Tsunade-sama, hasta que di con la habitación.

-¡Naruto-kun! – exclame en cuanto entre al cuarto y lo vi en su cama siendo acostado por cinco enfermeros y Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Sakura-chan! – exclamo él también en cuanto me vio, dejando de forcejear y quedándose quieto. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Mejor? ¿Pero de que hablas? Eso te lo debería preguntar yo, ¿No crees? – le dije.

-¿A mí? ¡Pero si yo estoy mejor que nunca! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo. – me contesto de forma extrañada mientras se quitaba las manos de los enfermeros de encima y parándose de la cama. – Por que todos me tratan como aun súper enfermo, si tú fuiste la que te desmayaste.

-Pero, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – le pregunte insistentemente, aun que todo apuntaba en que se encontraba tan sano como de costumbre. – Dime la verdad.

-¡AYY! ¡Que si Sakura-chan! – me grito con esa espontaneidad típica en el. – ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por mi, Sakura-chan? ¿Acaso algo malo me sucede?

-No, creo que no, Naruto-kun. Parece que estas perfecto – le dije mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo cerciorándome de mis palabras. – Creo que ambos estamos perfectos.

-¡Que bien! Entonces me iré ahora mismo. – dijo mientras agarraba todas sus cosas y se disponía a partir.

-Alto ahí, Naruto. – dijo Tsunade-sama deteniéndolo en la puerta. Mientras que Kakashi-sensei lo sostenía por detrás. – Aun no puedes irte.

-¡Pero de que hablas! Ya lo escuchaste tanto Sakura como yo estamos perfectos, ¿Por qué no me puedo ir? – le reclamo haciendo un gesto de berrinche.

-Es protocolo del hospital, Naruto. Aun tenemos que tenerte en observación por algunos días hasta cerciorarnos de que realmente estas bien. – dijo Tsunade-sama con cansancio.

-Tsunade-sama tiene razón, así que estate quieto. – le dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras lo regresaba de vuelta a su cama.

-Ay no es justo, Sakura-chan diles que ya me puedo ir. – me dijo haciendo ojitos.

-Hummm... lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero Tsunade-sama tiene razón. – le conteste.

-Ay que mal, estoy hambriento y quiero ramen. – dijo con la cabeza baja derrotado.

-Naruto. – dijimos los tres dando un largo suspiro.

-Más te vale que te quedes aquí Naruto. – le dijo Kakashi-sensei con seriedad.

-Gomen, Naruto-kun, pero es por tu bien. – le dije un tanto conmovida.

En ese momento, se escucho el abrir de la puerta lentamente y después pude divisar la cabellera azul y los ojos perlas de Hinata, seguramente quería ver a Naruto; sin embargo me sorprendió verla ahí, tan repuesta y como si nunca hubiera pasado por la sala de urgencias al igual que Naruto, estaba como nueva, tal y como lo había dicho Kiba.

-¡HINA-CHAN! – grito Naruto al verla y corrió a abrazarla antes de que esta entrara por completo a la habitación. – Has venido a verme.

-Na… na…ruto-kun, ¿Te… en…encuentras… bi… bien? – pregunto Hinata a duras penas por la fuerza del abrazo de Naruto, aun que ahora ya no le costaba tanto trabajo hablar con él como antes.

-Me encuentro de maravilla Hina-chan, pero Sakura-chan dice que aun no me puedo ir del hospital y tengo hambre. – dijo Naruto al momento en que su estomago gruñía.

En ese momento Hinata saco de su bolsa, lo que parecía un recipiente y lo destapo, dejando fluir todo el aroma del ramen en la habitación. Enseguida, Naruto se coloco en su cama como niño chiquito y espero a que Hinata se acercara a él para alimentarlo.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre Naruto-kun, por eso te traje esto, yo misma lo prepare para ti. – le dijo Hinata al momento en que se sentaba a su lado y le preparaba su comida.

-¡Hina-chan eres la mejor novia! – exclamo Naruto con entusiasmo mientras que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de que Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata en un susurro, muy sonrojada por la muestra de afecto de Naruto. - ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¡Si! – grito Naruto y enseguida Hinata comenzó a darle de comer en la boca, como una enfermera a su paciente, solo que este era el paciente mas afortunado del mundo y ella la enfermera mas feliz del universo. – Que rico esta Hina-chan. – dijo Naruto comiendo.

Hinata siguió sirviéndole a Naruto en la boca, mientras que Naruto aceptaba el trato gustoso, ambos no tenían problemas con demostrarse su amor, pero al poco rato las cosas entre ambos se pusieron muy melosas.

Voltee a ver a Tsunade-sama y ella a su vez a Kakashi-sensei, quien después me volteo a verme a mi y me dio una indicación para que saliéramos y dejáramos a la parejita en paz, claro aun siendo vigilados por una guardia, por si acaso.

Pero antes de salir, Kakashi-sensei se detuvo en falso y repensó las cosas.

-Mejor váyanse ustedes. – dijo Kakashi-sensei dándole una mirada de reojo a Naruto, quien en cuanto lo vi, cambio el semblante que tenia, lo habían descubierto. – No vaya a ser que se nos escape. – termino Kakashi-sensei al ver la expresión de derrota de Naruto.

Sin embargo, minutos antes de salirme, Kakashi-sensei se acerco a mí y me agito el cabello como si fuera su alumna nuevamente, y me sonrío o al menos eso creí.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura-chan. – me dijo Kakashi-sensei en todo paternal; sin embargo mas bien me parecía como una advertencia. – No andes por ahí tu sola. Adiós.

Y en ese momento se esfumo en una nube de humo y reapareció en la habitación solo que detrás de Naruto, sujetando sus manos antes de que finalizara su jutsu de reemplazo.

-Maldito mocoso, te crees mas listo que yo, ¿No es así? – le dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerza. – Ahora te demostrare quien manda aquí.

En ese momento tanto Tsunade-sama, como Hinata y yo, salimos corriendo de la habitación en cuanto Naruto comenzó a suplicar por su vida y las cosas se volvieron demasiado violentas como para relatarlas.

Una vez que estuvimos a fuera de la habitación, Tsunade-sama se acerco a mí, y sin que me lo esperara e impórtale que Hinata nos viera me abrazo con fuerza.

Yo me quede inmóvil ante su abrazo, ya que era muy raro en ella dar esa clase de pruebas afectuosas, pero al poco tiempo le correspondí el abrazo con tanta intensidad y nos quedamos así un buen rato.

-Oh Sakura, estaba muy preocupada por ti. – me dijo con un cariño muy raro en ella.

-Lamento haberla preocupado Tsunade-sama, solo fue un desmayo, pero ya estoy bien. – le dije al ver su rostro de preocupación y volví a abrazarla.

Tsunade-sama me correspondió el abrazo y se alejo un poco de mi, para mirarme con unos ojos suspicaces, que detonaban interrogación.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió allá dentro? – me pregunto, claramente refiriéndose a lo sucedido con Naruto en la sala de urgencias.

La mire con tanta intensidad como ella me miraba a mi, por alguna razón había algo en mi que me decía que no le confiara este secreto como lo había hecho con Himiko, algo que me decía que no era el momento; sin embargo no tenia motivos para callar, siempre había confiado en mi mentora, pero esta vez había algo que decía que no lo hiciera.

Era una sensación extraña pero mi intuición me decía que si le contaba toda la verdad, Tsunade-sama no lo tomaría bien, que en cierta forma lo que había hecho no era correcto y podía traerme problemas.

Me quede callada por un rato mientras Tsunade-sama me miraba con impaciencia.

-Yo… no se que paso, Tsunade-sama. – le dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo y no mirarla directo a los ojos. – Realmente no recuerdo nada Tsunade-sama.

-Ah… entiendo, muchas gracias por tu honestidad Sakura. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tsunade-sama, usted ¿Qué cree que haya pasado? – le pregunte, tratando de averiguar a que conclusión había llegado ella.

-Hummm...… no lo se, hasta ahora mi única conclusión lógica, es que el kyubi dentro de Naruto no le permito morirse y utilizo ese chakra para pertenecer con vida. – me dijo Tsunade-sama, pero aun no muy convencida de ello.

-Ay ya, bueno supongo que es algo muy probable. – conteste con algo de optimismo, aun que en realidad yo sabia que eso no tenia nada que ver.

-Bueno Sakura, no te entretendré mas, quiero que vayas a casa y descanses un poco. No quiero que te presentes a trabajar por un tiempo, creo que te haría bien un receso de todas tus responsabilidades. – me dijo Tsunade-sama mientras me conducía a la salida.

-Per… - trate de quejarme ante esa petición, pero antes de decir algo mi mentora me puso un dedo en la boca y me entrego mi abrigo.

-No quiero excusas, el día de hoy ha sido muy traumático para todos, pero en especial para ti, y necesito que te olvides de todo eso. – me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del hospital. – Anda sal, has algo y olvídate de todo, lo necesitas. Y no te preocupes por Naruto lo veras por Konoha muy pronto, lo prometo.

En ese momento, me dio un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso beso en la frente, como si se tratara de mi madre, lo cual me parecía muy correcto, ya que eso era exactamente para mi, una segunda madre.

La mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y la abrase de nuevo rápidamente, para después alejarme de ella, pero aun sin soltar su mano.

Por alguna razón sentía esto, mas como una despedida, que como un simple adiós. Era extraño, pero me sentía triste, como si fuera la última vez que la vería.

Trate de borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, tanto drama en un día me estaba volviendo loca. Por supuesto que volvería a ver a Tsunade-sama, tan solo me iba a ir por unos cuantos días, ¿Qué podía pasar en unos cuantos días?

Me reí ante la idea y después solté la mano de Tsunade-sama, para dirigirme a casa.

Una vez que me despedí de ella, mire hacia un lado y me di cuenta que Hinata aun seguía ahí, seguramente quería acompañarme a casa.

Este día, realmente había estado lleno de todo, y estaba segura que se quedaría en mi memoria por la eternidad, sobretodo porque hoy me había dado cuenta de lo corta que puede llegar a ser la vida y por lo tanto no debía desperdiciarla.

-¿Vienes Hina-chan? – le pregunte a Hinata y ella simplemente movió la cabeza.

Caminamos lentamente de camino a casa, realmente no teníamos prisa, y tenia mucho en que pensar.

Ambas seguimos el camino a casa tan calladas como de costumbre. Normalmente cuando caminaba con Hinata no solíamos platicar, simplemente hacernos compañía, lo cual solía ser reconfortante para ambas, ya que era el único momento en nuestros días en que podíamos concentrarnos en nuestros pensamientos sin ofender a otros.

Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta que todo estaba tal como de costumbre, aparentemente este día no había afectado a nadie mas, solo a mi.

Mire a lo lejos y divise a Ino-cerda, se encontraba en la florería y parecía como nueva, sobretodo por que sus manitas ya se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo de Kiba.

-Esa nunca va a cambiar. – me dije a Hinata al verla, a lo cual ella río quedamente.

-¡HEY! ¡Frentuda! ¡Hina-chan! Esperen. – nos grito al vernos, a lo cual nosotras nos acercamos, un poco a penadas por ser el objeto de interrupción para Kiba.

-Hola Ino-cerda, ¿A ti también te dieron de alta esta mañana? – le pregunte un tanto sorprendida, al verla en las misma condiciones que Hinata y Naruto, como nueva.

-Si, ¿Puedes creerlo? Creí que iba a durar más tiempo, pero cuando desperté esta mañana mi cuerpo estaba mejor que nunca. – me contesto con picardía al ver a Kiba.

-Ah… me alegro mucho por ti Ino-chan. – contesto Hinata con esa timidez de siempre al ver como Ino y Kiba se miraban de forma tan seductora.

-Ah… creo que es hora de irnos, Hina-chan. – le dije a Hinata cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas, y enseguida Ino se volteo.

-¿Como que irnos? Esto hay que celébralo, ¿No crees Hina-chan? – nos dijo Ino con entusiasmo y mirando a Hinata de forma convincente.

-Ah… esto… pues creo que si. – le contesto Hinata tratando de no ser grosera, como siempre prefería consentir a los demás que a ella misma.

-¿Y que me dices tu, Sakura-frentuda? – me dijo poniendo la misma mirada que con Hinata; sin embargo a mi no me surtía el mismo efecto que a ella.

-Hummm… yo creo que no Ino-cerda, he tenido un día pesado y necesito descansar un poco. Será para próxima, lo prometo. – le conteste tratando de ser convincente.

-OK, entonces para la próxima, nos vemos frentuda. – me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Ino-cerda. – le dije abrazándola tan fuerte como ella y nuevamente me invadió el mismo sentimiento que con Tsunade-sama y nuevamente me reí ante ello.

Me despedí de Hinata de la misma manera y nuevamente sentí como si me estuviera despidiendo de ella para siempre, a lo cual me lo reproche duramente y finalmente me despedí de Kiba, advirtiéndole que cuidara a Ino, cosa que realmente ni siquiera yo me creía, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

Los voltee a ver, por detrás del hombro mientras me alejaba, todos ellos parecían tan felices y yo encambio tenia un cierto sentimiento de tristeza, pero no tenia motivos para sentirme así, estaba segura de que mañana los vería como en cualquier día, que solo estaba así por lo que me había pasado el día de hoy y que mañana mi vida volvería a la normalidad.

Seguí mi camino, y como siempre pase al lado del campo de entrenamiento de mi amiga Tenten, y realmente me sorprendió ver a todo el equipo entrenando, inclusive Neji estaba ahí. Y Rock Lee parecía estar mas sano que nunca, como si jamás lo hubiera tenido en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Me detuve ante esta idea, y después recordé las palabras que me había dicho Kiba en el hospital:

_Hoy justo después de que Naruto saliera de su operación, todos los enfermos despertaron estando curados._

Justo después de su operación, ósea justo después de que Naruto reviviera. Trate de conectar la resurrección de Naruto con el hecho de que todos lo atacados de la semana se recuperaran instantáneamente sin mayores complicaciones; sin embargo nada parecía tener lógica, a menos que lo mismo que había traído de vuelta a la vida a Naruto, les hubiera afectado a los atacados también.

Trate de concentrarme mas en este tema, pero justo en ese momento alguien rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Mientras pasaba, mire como un sujeto me miraba de forma muy extraña, como examinándome, no podía ver su rostro perfectamente, pues se encontraba muy lejos, pero estaba segura de que me miraba fijamente.

Trate de acercarme un poco a el, pero antes de llegar a un punto donde pudiera reconocerlo y ver como era, este se alejo y desapareció por un callejón.

Me detuve en seco, una vez que me cerciore de que ya no estaba y decidí que lo mejor era regresar rápido a casa.

Seguí caminando, solo que esta vez apreté un poco el paso.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que cada que me acercaba a mi casa, me sentía mas acechada, hasta que llego un punto en que me sentí espiada, por todos los ángulos.

Por cada paso que daba, me parecía ver a alguien que me miraba con la misma intensidad, con la que me habían visto anteriormente, y no podía quitarme de la cabeza que alguien me perseguía constantemente.

Por donde quiera que volteaba, podía ver a alguien con mirándome y en cuanto me acercaba un poco, estas personas desaparecían y nuevamente otra aparecía, pero desde otro extremo.

Poco a poco, comencé a caminar cada vez más rápido, a medida en que me sentía mas vigilada, hasta que comencé a correr rápidamente de camino a casa.

No podía dejar de ver a todos lados, para verificar que no me estuvieran mirando y nuevamente pude ver a otra persona que me miraba fijamente, solo que esta vez se encontraba mas cerca y al menos pude ver que era lo que llevaba puesto.

Tenia puesta, una enorme gabardina gris, que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, y fue entonces que recordé que el primer sujeto también tenia puesto algo gris, al igual que los demás que había visto por mi camino, y que era por eso que no había podido distinguir quienes eran o como eran.

Comencé a aumentar la velocidad en mi paso, hasta que por fin llegue a mi departamento.

Busque la llave dentro de mis bolsillos y la introduje por la cerradura, pero cuando abrí la puerta, no pude creer lo que veía.

-Oh por Dios. – susurre por lo bajo con la mirada estupefacta.

Entre al departamento, un poco paralizada por todo lo que veía, tratando de no cortarme con los vidrios rotos en el suelo.

Todo estaba tirado en el piso y prácticamente habían destruido todo a su paso. Las puertas estaban rotas y parecía como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Pero lo peor de todo es que la paredes estaban pintadas, con unos extraños símbolos y una advertencia que decía "Vida o Muerte no puedes tenerlas ambas, eso solo le corresponde a Dios" y encima se mostraba un símbolo que representaba la frase, todo esto pintado por todos lados.

Mire a mi alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero nada parecía ser congruente. ¿Por qué alguien quería hacerme esto? Que yo supiera no tenia ningún enemigo y mucho menos motivos para hacerme uno.

Realmente no sabía que hacer, si llorar como histérica o llamar a la policía, ya que todo me parecía demasiado para un día, y lo peor es que no sabia como se lo iba a explicar a mis padres cuando regresaran de su misión.

En ese instante, mientras me abría camino entre todas las cosas en el suelo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Trate de buscarlo, guiándome por el sonido del timbre, hasta que por fin lo encontré, detrás del sofá.

Lo descolgué con un poco de miedo a quien pudiera ser y trate de tranquilizarme antes de contestar pues no quería que notaran mi miedo.

-¿Bueno? – pregunte carraspeando un poco la garganta para aclararme la voz.

-Sakura-chan, soy Himiko-chan. – me contesto Himiko al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hummm… Himiko-chan me temo que en estos momentos no puedo… - trate de decirle para poder colgarle; sin embargo no pude terminar mi frase ya que ella me interrumpió.

-Sakura-chan, hay algo que debes saber. – contesto de forma seria y preocupante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AY!!! Por fin he acabado!!! Dios hace años que no escribía tanto de jalón. Si bien digo, cuando me inspiro me inspiro XD.**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, la verdad se que esta un poco largo y aburrido, peo es que es como la introducción de que ondas con el fic.**

**Yo se que por el ****summary**** se veía mas interesante, pero prometo pronto actualizare y ya verán como si se pone bueno.**

**Esto solo es para que sepan la situación y el porque del siguiente capitulo OK?**

**Y ojala les haya gustado a ustedes lectores!!! Por favor si tienen algo que decir o comentar o criticar acerca de este principio, solo dende al botón de REVIEW y ahí me entero.**

**En serio que no me enojo ante cualquier cosa que pongan, solo eso si, respeten a mi madre o familiar mío OK? XD y también tomare en cuenta cualquier cosa que quieran que modifique, después de todo este fic es de mi para ustedes, peo en especial de mi para la teme, así que convénzanla a ella que su opinión es la mas importante y si ella quiere otro principio, ella tendrá ese otro principio okis??**

**Y bueno yo me despido, espero con todo mi corazoncito que te haya gustado este regalo teme, neta que me esperare por que sea lo que esperabas.**

**Solo antes de irme, como el último toque a tu regalito teme, te dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo jeje:**

_**Estaba sentado en el fondo de la cantina, con lo que supuse era su nuevo equipo, hacia años que no le veía, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. **_

_**-Sakura – lo vi llamarme con el movimiento de sus labios en cuanto me vio con aquellos ojos negros y con aquella mirada seria típica en él.**_

_**-Sasuke – le llame de vuelta y me le quede viendo…**_


End file.
